Life is too Domestic to Complain About
by RuAlf
Summary: When you have a hyperactive woman as your wife, your life bounds to have that unpredictable moments that make you think: "Why the hell did I marry this woman again?" As you try to coax her to calm the fuck down.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided I've fallen in love with gender bender. Thus, the reason this fic is born. Thou should worry for weird update date since I have no idea when I will continue. Though I have up to a few chapters up and edited them already it should be out…soon enough.**

 **And yeesh, this is quite old –there're so many old fics in my document so I just…- and it has Fem!Shinkai in an established relationship with Arakita~**

 **So if that's not your cup of tea, then…uh…why are you still reading…?**

 **Disclaimer: However obsessed I am, these characters are not mine. They are here to please me and maybe some of you readers out there –I hope it will.**

 **1\. Good Morning –The Morning Ritual-**

"Ya-su-to-mo~"

There's that call in the first crack of dawn. Light slips sneakily between the gap of the curtains and he groans loudly for the unnecessary wake up call. He feels a firm hand stroking his cheeks and he swats them like he would to a fly before rolling to bury his face to his pillow. There's a sigh and then a huge, warm body is pressed on top of him along with his name being sung with a horrible falsetto voice.

"Hayato..." he mutters to his pillow menacingly. The redhead giggles cheerily, exclaiming, "Finally~" as she pecks his cheek, still draping herself over the raven. Arakita pushes her off his exhausted body, yelling that it's far too early for this antic. Ignoring his protest, she continues on, wrapping her arms around her grumpy Yasutomo's waist. The raven drags her anyway, walking toward the kitchen for their morning routine. Hayato releases him in the end, demanding a kiss in which he shoves a spare chocolate banana power bar between her lips.

"Ay hahvhent bhrush mhai theeth"

"Chew before you speak, you moron" he shoves her face gently, flicking the coffee machine on. The machine buzzes; processing the order it has been given. Hayato chews the rest of the power bar in her mouth and steals a kiss from the raven as he picks out a mug from the rack. Yasutomo complies for a while before he parted, hand covering her lips, "Morning breath," she pouts at his hand, "...brush your teeth, stupid"

With a finger gun and a wink, Hayato takes off to their bathroom. The raven sighs, scratching his messy hair before he picks up the glass jar filled with freshly brewed coffee. Caffeine; is only one of those items he needs to deal with Hayato's clingy ass in the morning. Aside from that there're the previous spare power bar he kept in the kitchen counter hidden from Hayato's eyes –she always has extra eyes for food- and if worse comes to worst, he has the ultimate weapon; which is his lips, but that's a last resort item –used only when Hayato is in her whiny state.

He takes one sip, deems the coffee to hot and leaves the mug to cool it for a bit. Not even for long, Hayato has scrambled in, stating happily that her mouth is clean and she's ready to continue their previous activity. Yasutomo scoffs, gently pushing her out of the way as he complains that her mouth is too minty now. Hayato whines, follows him right to the bathroom like a lost chick. She clings, wrapping her arms over Yasutomo's chest, her face buried at the crook of his neck.

As he brushes his teeth, the redhead has not even once releases her grasp, nuzzling his neck, whining about being deprived of Yasutomo's charge for today. After he rinses his mouth, he unlatches the tight grip and twists her until he could press a gentle kiss to her forehead. Hayato is stunned, hands slowly grapples for the spot he has kissed. He forces back his blush and childishly sticks out his tongue, "Whooops, I missed..."

There're three seconds of silence before Hayato tackles him to the floor, capturing his lips in an open mouthed kiss, nipping, her tongue continuously lapping for entry. He survives exactly five seconds before he surrenders, letting the girl invades the inside of his mouth. She tastes like mint –their toothpaste- and hints of sweets.

They kissed for how long, he couldn't tell for the pleasure hazed everything trivial such as time. But when they finally part, there's a thick string of saliva between them and Hayato's lips look ravishing; red and swollen and just... _nice_. He almost gives in to those pair of thick lips if not for the sudden assault from a brown fur ball launching itself to Hayato's back. "Usakicchi!" Hayato whimpered, scooping the ravaging bunny before she could nibble on anything else. It's admirable how hyperactive Usakicchi is considering her age.

There's a smooth 'shmoop' sound and his black cat slips between his legs, meowing for food. He swears, picking up Kuro by his nape before he maneuvers between the kitchen counters to pick the cat food in the upper cabinet. Hayato coos her beloved bunny, shoving lettuce at her nose. But of course not even Usakicchi could deter Hayato's next attack. After Usakicchi has been properly fed, she hops to Yasutomo's back, wrapping her legs around his waist. Kuro is released from the aftershock; he lands gracefully to the floor right beside his newly filled bowl.

With a snort, the feline ignores his master's issue and eats his fill.

With that, another morning passes by in Arakita's household~


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, welp, like I said, I have a few chapters. Actually I've finished this and yeah, I intend to publish everything so at least it won't be sitting in my file collecting dusts.**

 **Have another chapter for this gender bender fiasco~**

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me whatsoever.

…

 **Good Day –A Normal Day-**

Yasutomo makes a face at the sight before him.

"I brought you lunch, Yasutomo!"

Of course, of course, fucking Hayato has to come right at that moment, right when he's **this** close to finish up this calculation. His co-workers brighten at Hayato's arrival, some even straighten their creased shirt and some start to concentrate on their work –probably to gain faces- but he knows best that Hayato has only one interest. Maybe. Sometimes he doubts that as well seeing as Hayato is friendly toward anyone who greets her –or allows her to call them with their first name.

"I told you not to drag your fat ass here," he mutters darkly, though he still accepts the boxed lunch from her hands, "...do you even do your job properly?"

"Aw, Yasutomo, don't be like that!" she replies, a pout forms on her thick lips, "...you forgets your lunch today and beside, the term hasn't started yet"

Most of his co-workers don't believe that the sweet and kind and caring Hayato is his wife. They constantly ask him if Hayato is free some times later or can we have a lunch with her this weekend. Which he's pissed at, but doesn't act upon. Not that he's afraid of picking a fight with those who dares laid a hand on his Hayato.

The lunch in his hands is his own cooking –seeing that Hayato is almost hopeless when it comes to cooking – but Hayato always takes care of preparing them in the lunch box to look exquisitely delicious –she has talents for that. It's a simple homemade fried chicken and some cabbage salad. Hayato adds some bunny apples though, a signature style she's proud of. It looks like a kid's bento, but it is filling and Yasutomo doesn't complain with his own cooking.

After a brief exchange of words, Hayato will eventually leaves, throwing smiles at those who greet her.

The moment she's gone though, people will flock to his desk, asking about Hayato's free time or how she's doing and what the fuck does she made for you, you lucky shit. He'll growl at most of them, snatching the lunch off of their grabby hands and claims that it's his lunch break now before he breaks free from their consecutive, 'Awws' and 'Not fair' to eat in secluded place –which is the rooftop, but they don't know that.

Thus, the day in Yasutomo's office passes by...

 **Good Day Ver. 2 –The Song of Praise-**

Hayato always loves Yasutomo's cooking.

She doesn't get that long of a lunch break and she gets hungry easily, too easily that she constantly has power bars or chocolates hanging between her lips. In the kindergarten she's working in, kids crowd her in hope for a bite of chocolate or some of his sweet flavored power bar. That's why she always buys more, in hope to satisfy the kids asking her for snacks needs.

But Yasutomo always cooks her meal. From curry to fried udon, dessert to salad. She wonders when and how exactly the raven has learnt to cook so many dishes –and who has the stubbornness and dedication to teach the wolf of Hakone the fundamentals of cooking. The lunch he prepares in the morning –but sometimes forget to take it himself- is always tasty and big portioned. It's adorable that Yasutomo even thinks of her stomach capacity and indulges her.

When she opens her lunch that day, knowing how delicious it will be, her phone rings. A glance is enough to make her perks up and picks the call. "Yasutomo~" she coos to her red phone. Her bunny strap jingles as she swivels her chair to the side, throwing a worried look at the group of napping kids. When she finds none has woken up, she smirks to the phone and resumes her coos.

 _You sounded stupid, Hayato. How can they hire a fucker like you to teach their children is beyond me…_

"But you love me anyway~" she winks, knowing that Yasutomo can totally see that. There's a groan from the other line and she can picture him rolling his eyes. "Are you on break?" she asks, picking up her chopsticks to poke a tasty looking meatball in her lunch box. There's a sound of paper rustling and a squeaky, "No"

"Aw, are you worried about me?"

 _I'm hanging up_

"Wait, wait, sorry," she cuts before the line really goes dead. She used to think Yasutomo is joking when he said so, but she finds out that no, Yasutomo and joking are not to be put together in one sentence. "So...how's your job?" she starts, stirring the sauce with her chopsticks, "...everything's been good?" she stabs one meatball before dipping it to the sauce and practically threw it to her waiting mouth.

 _They asked if you have free time next Saturday_

She makes an acknowledging sound between the chew.

 _Works always sucks, perks of being a fucking adults._ A pause and more rustles, _How's the kids over there? Annoying little shits as always?_

Hayato swallows, "Nah, they've been good, some even offer me candies" she shoves a handful of rice to her mouth, "...yhor lhunch ish ash ghood hhas ehver"

 _Don't talk with your mouth full,_ a scoff, she could picture a nasty scowl on his face as if he smelt a blue cheese, _and you called yourself a teacher._

She doesn't reply but chews loudly instead, happily reveling on Yasutomo's groan and slightly obscured concern of his _you're going to choke yourself and die soon._ After the third meatball has been swallowed, Yasutomo hangs up, reasoning that he has _too many fucking calculation to solve and so little time, so see you this evening._

"See you, Yasutomo~" she would sing, even when her mouth is full of rice and she spits crumbs everywhere.

"Was that your dear Yasutomo again?"

Hayato gives a grin toward the other teacher before shoveling more rice down her throat. The other teacher, a young looking grey head looked mildly interested, "I wonder how he looks like, this Yasutomo of yours" he crosses his arms, "...he always gives you a call on your break and you always look so happy whenever he does so"

"My Yasutomo is the most adorable thing in the whole entire world," Hayato blurts, spitting rice and pieces of meat, "...he cooks like a pro and he looks good in apron" the redhead rambles on, describing that 'her Yasutomo' is also shy which makes him cute and so forth. Praises are pouring non stop from the kind teacher lips that the grey head needs to stop her before she could wake up the children –for her tone ascends as she spells her Yasutomo's greatness.

"That makes me want to meet him, he sounds like a great company"

"You should meet him, Yu!" Hayato cuts excitedly, closing the lid of her lunchbox.

(And if by evening, a delinquent like guy in suit with narrow eyes and long lower eyelashes appears in the kindergarten, scaring kids and asking for Arakita Hayato, Yu knows better than to take Hayato's description of her Yasutomo literally)

(But that's another story to tell~)

…

 **Umm…yeah, it's Yu.**

 **Well, I don't know why there's Yu there, but…I like him too much to remove him. Beside he won't affect the story further.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't actually care, I just want to post this story rather than having it sit around gathering dusts inside my storage. Uh…welp, there's like…more than one more that are still waiting in line…so…**

…

 **Good Night –Simple Night-**

Sometimes, when he goes home, it will be completely devoid of Hayato.

As he enters, however, Kuro and Usakicchi never fail to greet him with any kind of antics or signs of their mischievousness. At times he finds dead bird in the porch –pray tell where does Kuro hunt- courtesy to Kuro. Other time, Usakicchi would graciously tackles him to his butt and hops away like she's done nothing wrong –Damn rabbit weighs like her master.

If Hayato hasn't come home, he'll start cooking dinner.

He shops out sometimes –or shops with Hayato that will cost him more than when he shops alone- to the market. Finding ingredients for his cooking is hard work since most people misunderstands his face. Once when he approached a stall, the shopkeeper shoved all his money to his hands and begged for him not to harm him. Clearing the misunderstanding by buying things housewives usually buys actually earns him reputation around the marketplace.

People started calling him, "Ara-chan" and when he appeared with Hayato in tow, they would add, "...and his lovely Haya" to his nickname -as if it's not embarrassing already.

But tonight, he has ingredients stocked up in the fridge - enough to last them for a week. That is if Hayato can hold her big appetite for one day.

He goes through recipes in his head, pondering what would be best before Hayato comes home and demands protein and sugar and fats. He takes the baby blue apron from its rack, snorting at the little bunny sewed on its chest –courtesy to Kinjou. Deciding on light dinner, he opens the fridge to take out ingredients for miso soup and karaage –it's easy and he's dead tired. He checks the rice cooker, humming gratefully at the amount of rice left. There's still three portion of rice; two for Hayato and one for him. He'll need to cook for tomorrow though.

Moving out of habit, he prepares the ingredients for both the soup and the chicken dish, smoothly walks around the kitchen, putting things here and there. When the soup has finished and the karaage is done, sprawling on the plate, only then, he allows himself a breather. He sits on the counter, downing a can of Bepsi. It shouldn't be too long before Hayato would come barging through the door demanding dinner.

He's about to take off his apron when he hears the front door clicks open, followed by, "I'm home, Yasutomo~" hasty footsteps and in five seconds, a fatass has tackled him into a tight hug. It takes three seconds for Hayato to notice the apron and she dramatically undoes the ribbon, cooing, "Is this when you ask whether I want you or dinner?"

Yasutomo smacks her right on the face, sneering when she yelps and mutters, "That's mean..." under her breath. He takes off the apron, glancing at the still-nursing-the-bruising-spot-on-her-face Hayato before he gestures at the dining table where she should sit. Hayato grumbles, but complies, plopping herself on one of the chairs. The raven picks the bowls, shoveling rices on both of the utensils –Hayato with bigger portion, of course- and sets them on the table, swatting Hayato's hungry chopsticks attack.

He scoops the soup for both of them as well, putting them in front of Hayato who practically whines and drools. Sitting on his own spot, he claps his hands together –grateful that Hayato does the same- and exclaims, "Thanks for the food" before he digs in. His Hayato, of course immediately snatches two karaage and shoves one down her throat. It's still impressive to see her inhaling her food like there's no tomorrow and Yasutomo has learnt that it's best not to interrupt her or she'll choke –that or she speaks with her mouthful and showers him with rice.

"If only you're not my husband, I'll make you my wife instead~" somehow, between her chewing and shoveling food, the redhead manages to slip that casually. He lets out a dignified scoff and smacks Hayato's hand before she can steal his portion.

"You'll be a fat old man in no time" he retorts.

"I have no regrets" she instantly replies.

Hayato announces that she'll do the dishes so he could sit back and relax. Nodding in agreement, Yasutomo warns her not to play around with the soap foam like last time that she giggles and winks at. There's the comfortable silence in their apartment; the only sound that can be heard comes from the water sloshing and dishes clinking.

It's a nice silence and Yasutomo finds himself dozing off to the soothing sounds.

He wakes up to a warm, heavy body seated on his lap and immediately knows by heart that Hayato demands attention and won't move until he assents. With an eased move, he pulls the redhead face down to his –damn, she's tall- and pecks her lips softly. Knowing Hayato, when he indulges her libido like this, she won't hesitate to take things further. And, sure enough, she's the first to break the soft kiss with her tongue pushing insistently at the crack between his lips. He stays firm though, peeking to see blue orbs narrow in concentration and swiftly switch to pleading look as soon as they catch his eyes.

Yasutomo gives up when teeth start pulling at his bottom lips.

Hayato pushes him to his side, insistent like her tongue that's currently preoccupied with his own. She doesn't stop until he plops rather unceremoniously on his back, the couch dips under the full weight of them both combined. When she parts their kiss, he gently shoves both hands on her shoulder, holding her back, "None of us has taken a bath," he snorts when Hayato makes this face, "...get up, you smelly ass, you sweat" he pushes her off of him much to her dismay.

"You take too long when you're taking a bath" she finally says, sitting between his legs.

"Well, sorry if I like being clean" he scoffs

"Let's get dirty before that then!" Hayato coos, fingers running up his thigh teasingly.

"No shit," he grabs her hands, twines their fingers and squeezes, "...you won't stop until you have your fill, and fuck that, you have inhuman stamina" he lets go, peels her hand when she refuses and unlatches himself from the redhead. He hears her whimpers, walks as far as the hallway before he mutters lowly, barely audible,

"I didn't say you couldn't join..."

He feels –and hears- her perks up, beaming bright at him, "If you don't hurry up, I'll change my fucking mind..." he adds loudly before he trots to the bathroom, not waiting for Hayato to catch up –not that he has to as she already is on his tail, her footsteps thundering across the hallway.

Let's just say the water bill spikes afterward.

 **5\. Good Morning v.2 -Interruption-**

There's something wrong with her, she realizes as soon as her eyes open. Her dinner is trying to climb up her throat persistently. She sits up, untangles herself from Yasutomo –which thankfully is easy since he always is the small spoon- and shuffles to their bathroom hastily. Yasutomo hasn't woken up, good, but it won't be long before he does judging by the lump of dinner pressing insistently at the back of her throat.

She retches, grabbing the porcelain toilet as she falls to her knees. It's painful, nauseating and the smell is dizzying. There're rustles from the bedroom, Yasutomo's groan followed by a confused, "Hayato?". She wants to reply, says that she's fine, but instead, she heaves to the toilet bowl again and stars floating at the back of her eyelids. Sooner than she thinks, Yasutomo is already by her side, massaging her shoulder blades gently. Truthfully, it almost does nothing to ease her pain, but it's the thought that counts and she continues to pour all processed foods out of her stomach forcibly.

Yasutomo stays until she stops, bitter bile rolls down the corner of her lips. Hayato pulls herself up to stand, but a strong arm has already helped her up, props her steady and moves her out of the bathroom. When she comes to, she's sitting on the couch, a mug of warm water on her grip albeit loosely, and Yasutomo is barking excuses to the phone before he hangs up and scowls at nothing in particular. She looks at the raven, asking who he's in phone with. Yasutomo glares at her and grabs the mug from her hand, mumbling something about refilling the content.

She closes her eyes, the dizzy spell still knocking against her skull, bashing her head with unnecessary ache. Running a hand over her face, she tries to sleep it off. It usually works for her in any kind of illness. This time, her stomach gurgles, churns and forces her back to her feet, running and vomits into the toilet bowl instead. It hurts too much and tears crawl out from the corner of her eyes as she continues hurling everything that's left in her stomach.

Two minutes later finds her in Yasutomo's strong hands, running through the street with impeccable speed that she never knows the lanky man has. There's still something sticky dripping slowly down the corner of her mouth, but she pays that no mind as she turns to bury her face to Yasutomo's chest, groaning in agony. It seems to rouse him to run faster, swearing profanity at the amount of morning person who has left their house and crowded the street.

It took them ten minutes to reach the hospital receptionist.

Yasutomo doesn't care about registering anymore, yells at the nurses to just fucking do something. When he's told to wait, he shouts that he's going to bulldoze his way into the doctor office if he has to. Perhaps fearing that he might do just that, the nurse allows him to enter, reassuring the other waiting patients who rise to their feet to complain. The raven doesn't care though. He walks into the office, nasty scowl sets onto his face in contrast to how gently he puts Hayato down on the bed.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" he gestures wildly with his hands, "...she just starts vomiting all of a sudden and she's so weak she could barely walk-"

"Is she your wife?" the doctor sounds far too calm to ease Yasutomo's worry. Hayato glances at her Yasutomo who looks nothing less than a beast that wants to bite off the doctor's head. Nodding fervently, he purses his lips, bites at the bottom lip until it colors in red. The doctor has a smile on his face now as he grabs Yasutomo's hands and shakes it,

"I'm partially sure that your wife is pregnant, so," he gushes, "...congratulation!"

"Wha-"

"That, or it's a stomach bug" the doctor turns, slips out of Yasutomo's loose grip, and finally observes his patient, "...in which I would be ashamed for being too forward" he takes hold of Hayato's wrist, searching for pulse. Hayato can hear her Yasutomo's swearing sets of curse words again, before he completely shuts up and lets the doctor does his works.

 **6\. Good Afternoon -Questions-**

"Well, I'm positive that your wife is pregnant," the doctor says, "...so, once again, congratulation" then he pours thousands of explanations of what to do and what not to do while Hayato is pregnant, what labor is, when you should do check-ups and Hayato-kun, please stop jumping in the bed. Yasutomo loses it on his first sentence where he says congratulation. The rest of his explanation sounds like a buzz of radio and his mind refuses to process any words out of it.

Pregnant?

There's a child inside the fatass?

Like, a baby?

His brain short-circuited and everything goes like a drone. He hears the doctor, listens to his explanation and nods to it. But he barely understands a word. Hayato is pregnant with their child, yeah, and a baby is due in about 9 months forward? A baby inside their small apartment? Hayato grabs his arms after they went out of the examination room. She sounds excited, good. Yasutomo lets her raves on and on about the upcoming child, about everything, really, he couldn't tell anymore.

"Are you alright, Yasutomo?" Hayato suddenly asks.

She looks troubled, her blue eyes spurs his mouth to say, "Are you really okay with this?" as he stares at those beautiful azure which has drowned him back when they were still in high school. Hayato stops, a smile still tugs on her lips, "I'm happy, Yasutomo" she murmurrs gently, so unlike her usual boisterous voice. Something tugs at his chest when he hears her speaks softly in wispy whispers, "It's like there's a part of you that lives here, inside me" the sunny smile widens a fraction, "...and I'm grateful for that" she takes his hands and squeezes.

Bright blush flares on his cheeks as he squeezes back, once, before he pulls away, telling her to walk home by herself because she's too heavy. Hayato skips to follow him right away, whining that her legs hurt and please carry me home like your newly wed bride, Yasutomo before the raven smacks her forehead and links their arms together as they walk back home.

He's reminded that he hasn't fixed them breakfast yet and asks whether Hayato wants to stop by somewhere to sate her hunger. Hayato's eyes sparkle as she pulls him toward one of the convenience store and says with such nonchalant face that her power bars stock had diminished next to nothing.

"Hayato..." his tone dips to signify a scold ready at the tip of his tongue.

Hayato simply stares pleadingly at him, her doe eyes staring up through her eyelashes and he's done.

A few minutes later, he's carrying two plastic bags of choco banana power bars and a happy Hayato munching on two at once beside him. If he has to satisfy Hayato's food demand for the next nine months, he would most definitely run out of money sooner than he thought. He speaks this out loud to the redhead and Hayato claims that she won't be demanding.

He unwillingly nods to this, swinging the plastic bag along with their steps.

… **.**

 **Hmmm…since when did I like gender bender?**

… **..I don't really remember,** **but I think it involves Yosuke in thigh highs.**

 **And seeing a mannequin in a clothing store wearing female winter attire and thought of how good Arakita would look in those…**

 **Yeah…I don't remember**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Evening –A Rabbit's Journey-**

She blinks in disbelief.

Usakicchi has left their apartment this morning, trailing behind Kuro's lithe form. Hayato is certain that Usakicchi couldn't hop down from their room floor –the third floor isn't a far height for Kuro, but Usakicchi is a different case altogether. There's still no sign of her until the sun nearly sets and she's beckoning the rabbit to come and eat her dinner. Yasutomo hasn't come home so Hayato could only force herself to stand and search for the bunny by herself.

She pushes herself up, groaning tiredly as her limbs take in her weight –damn, she never thought that two big bowls of nabe would weight _this_ much. Hayato searches down the couch, inside the bathroom, even under the bed where Usakicchi couldn't fit anymore, but the rabbit is nowhere to be seen. She totters to the porch, expecting Usakicchi to play with Yasutomo's old shoes, but nothing is there when she arrives. Worry starts to plague her thoughts. She hurriedly puts on her biking shoes, retrieves the main key from the kitchen counter and trots out of the apartment.

The bike feels natural under her, a little bit heavy –damn that tantalizing nabe- but still a welcomed familiarity that she needs. Her first thought is that of _fear_ ; one that she supposedly has purged out of her system with Yasutomo's aid. She shakes her head to banish such thought; this is not a race, she reminds herself, she will not lose herself again. The next thought is _where_. Usakicchi never goes out by herself; the rabbit couldn't go out on her own.

She rides to the usual route to the station where Yasutomo usually takes as his route home. People are bustling around, minding their own business and she's asking some of them about her dear bunny's whereabouts. None has clear answer though and she's growing upset as she approaches the station. The sun glows a bright orange glow, signing its last light before it descends for the moon's ascent. Her eyes automatically flicker to the familiar form standing on the station's exit, checking his phone.

As if programmed, she shouts, "Yasutomo!" and watches as the young man perks and turns toward her. A scowl immediately sets on his face as he scurries to her, his steps hasty and impatient. She braces herself for the scolding that will come when he arrives...

Yet it never comes.

When she opens her eyes, Yasutomo is staring at her. There's still a scowl on his face, lips tight and eyes narrowed, but he looked nowhere near angry. In fact, he looked more worried than mad. "What happened?" he asks, his tone quivers between anger and concern.

Oh...she must've looked like shit.

"Usakicchi..." is the only thing she manages to muster. Yasutomo understands almost immediately and he asks her to go home and that he'll search for the damn bunny –"She's not a damn bunny, Yasutomo", "Shut up, she's evil incarnate, that hyper-active-caffeine-driven spawn of rabbit". She refuses though and holds her ground firmly. Yasutomo sighs, grabs her hands and takes hold of the bike's handlebar.

"You promise me no cycling until-" the raven glances toward her belly.

Hayato nods meekly. In her anxiety over Usakicchi's disappearance, she has forgotten that. It's not like she'll tire herself out by cycling through the neighborhood, but Yasutomo knows her well and she might just do that until she finds Usakicchi. Defeated, she opts to walk the bike as she searches for the bunny with Yasutomo. The raven however flicks a finger on her forehead and with an affectionate, "Stupid" he tells her to go home already and rest.

To his credit, Yasutomo sounds awfully dependable.

She waits patiently until the sunsets and the night sky swallows the orange and purple lights. Yasutomo is out, searching for Usakicchi, and she's pretty damn sure he'd find her and they both will be back in no time.

Yasutomo comes home to the sight of his Hayato sprawls on the couch, a mug of hot cocoa –cold now- beside her on the coffee table, fast asleep.

He puts the slumbering Usakicchi between her arms and watches as the pet recognizes its master and snuggles into Hayato further.

(Anyway...how should he tell Hayato that Usakicchi was humping like bunnies when he found her...)

 **Good Day Ver. 3 –The Melancholy of Her Husband-**

"Yasutomo..."

It's only his name, but he knows that something is up. There's trouble and Hayato is hesitating on whether to tell him or not. He sighs, "What is it?" he asks as he runs his fingers through the sleek fur of Kuro on his lap. Hayato turns, Usakicchi comfortably snugs between her hands, "I think she's pregnant..."

"Oh..."

"Oh? Is that all you can say?" Hayato snarls, surprising both Usakicchi and Kuroo - which the latter hastily runs to their bedroom in fright. Yasutomo rolls his eyes, "Usakicchi is a rabbit, fuck, I'm surprised she remains virgin when 'humping like bunnies' is a thing" he yawns, ignoring the betrayed look Hayato gives him. The redhead pulls Usakicchi to a hug, crooning her and muttering how crude man is. That thing is fucking sheltered if he's asked. Hayato loves her too much.

"Do you really hate Usakicchi getting knocked up that much?" he asks, sinking further into the plushy couch as he makes a grab for the TV remote. The channel has been showing weather report for three hours and he swears, another report about sunny spring day tomorrow, he will chuck any nearest object to the TV. Hayato presses her shoulder to his, "YES, whoever soiled Usakicchi deserves to be cooked" she seethes.

With a nonchalant shrug, Yasutomo switches the channel to that of National Geographic and let the nature channel drowns them in unnecessary knowledge about how crocodile flirts and mates. Hayato is still upset about Usakicchi's pregnancy, but thankfully, she stays silent beside Yasutomo as she pats the rabbit absentmindedly while she stares at the screen showing a young crocodile trying to steal its leader's mate.

"I want crocodile's meat..."

"Haaa-"

"Or a crocodile-shaped gummy"

A ball of fluff is soon thrown his way. He catches it reflexively with a single curse dances on his tongue. Usakicchi shivers and curls into a ball on his hold. He looks up to see Hayato shuffles to the kitchen, probably in search of her candy stocks. He shakes his head and lets Usakicchi stays on his lap; comforting warmth to his thighs. The crocodile in the screen is being mangled by its leader for trying to steal his possession. When Hayato is back, chewing on a crocodile-shaped gummy –he's surprised that they really have that...better yet, someone actually sell that- the crocodile has fled with a scar across its jaw; a shame it has to bore from then on.

Hayato makes a disappointed noise, "I was routing for him..." she says after she swallows the piece of gummy. The plastic crinkles softly inside her fist as she rips open another and shoves them in her mouth.

"You said you hate seeing animals getting fucked?"

"Didn't say I hate crocodile trying to mate..." is what Hayato curtly replies.

He doesn't reply, knowing that it's mostly hormones doing the speaking instead of the usual Hayato. The redhead shifts on her seat, leaning to his shoulder and frowns to the screen as it shows how the experienced, older crocodile won the bout. She seems displeased and no sooner than the credits roll; displaying the young crocodile again, Hayato buries her face between the crook of his neck, crying loudly, stating that all old fools should just go and die. Yasutomo pats her awkwardly, wondering where he did wrong.

"Usakicchi..." with his other hand, he pats the brown tuft of fur on his laps. The rabbit stares up at him with its dark brown eyes, clearly doesn't understand the commotion her owner makes, "...I actually prefer you finally getting fucked than dealing with Hayato after she's knocked up..."

"I hear that, you asshole!" Hayato snaps, her blue eyes twinkled dangerously as she pulls a power bar out of nowhere –out of thin air, what the fuck?- and shoves the sweetened treat right between his mouth. Yasutomo coughs, rejecting the bar immediately upon tasting the overly sweet treat. With abandon, Hayato pushes them in until he chokes on them and she stands up, snatching Usakicchi from his lap. She power-walks to their bedroom, her stomps pounding heavily against the flooring. When he manages to swallow the power bar down his throat, the bedroom door slammed shut with a loud bang and Hayato yells for him to sleep on the couch that night.

Kuro meows right below his feet, as if seconding the statement to add to his misery.

Yasutomo drinks out that night and whines to Fuku-chan that hormones are the stupidest things ever created inside the human's body.

(And he sleeps in Fuku-chan's place instead)

(The next morning when he comes back to his apartment, Hayato is waiting for him with puffy red eyes and she attacks him before he could say as much as a "Fuck")

 **Good Day Ver. 3 –Life-**

To say that seeing a birthing process in the first seat is a privilege is stupid.

Hayato grimaces as she waits by the doctor side, wishing she's anywhere but here yet stands firm on her ground, not moving. Yasutomo isn't by her side due to his work and hell, she needs support to stand correctly. Damn Yasutomo's work for holding him. She nearly whines aloud when she sees Usakicchi writhing in pain as the doctor presses gently on the rabbit's belly, as if forcing the baby bunny out of her as fast as possible.

For a small rabbit, Usakicchi has worked far too hard, pushing three little baby rabbits out of her womb. The three rabbits don't move, they looked more like a lump of pink flesh with closed eyes and distinctive face features instead of an actual rabbit. It doesn't help by the vet's words that Usakicchi is not fit to give birth since it's her first time after 5 years of no mates. "Rabbits usually produces litters every year and she's not used to birthing like the usual rabbit" was what the vet says before the birthing process and so far, the babies aren't moving. They just lie there, as if waiting for death to take the rest.

When the fifth baby is born with great effort, the vet announces that it's the last one. He washes the last one and blows air to its small mouth –just like he did to the rest of them. This last baby quivers, shakes its little body before it produces small, breathing noise continuously.

The other four remains silent until the vet declares them deceased.

"Usako" Hayato murmurrs upon seeing the last baby bunny.

It's small, shivering like a ball of trembling fur. The vet advises her to keep it in the nest box and checks on it occasionally. "Remember," he warns with great caution, "...if there's any complication, you have to put it down" she flinches, nods reluctantly before thanking him for coming all the way here to help out.

She doesn't touch the baby, but she observes it as it moves its small nose, as if searching for its mother. Whispering a prayer for its safety, she sits herself right beside it and watches it until Yasutomo comes home with a low, "I'm home..." that she replies rather unexcitedly –which of course the raven immediately understands that she's not in the mood and goes straight to the kitchen to prepare for a simple dinner.

That night, Yasutomo pulls out two guest futons to spread on the living room right beside the newly born bunny's nest box. And they both watch as the baby rabbit sleeps deeply. While Usakicchi -merely centimeters from it- dozes off, Hayato couldn't bring herself to sleep. It's only after Yasutomo pulls her silently to a hug that she allows herself to close her eyes and sleep.

 **Hello~**

 **I am back with more. Like I said, I actually have finished this series, but there's just so little time to post them...so, yeeeeppp, expect it to be posted again soon enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Afternoon Ver. 2 -Welcome-**

Summer; the worst season ever created by the gods.

The season when using a blanket is stupid but not using one is stupid as well. That season when insects bites are notorious and wind chimes are put out to dangle on windows frame. When electric fan sounds like a stupid idea but promising while he pays someone to repair the air conditioner –because it always...always never fail to broke down in summer. The season when Fuku-chan demands them to visit the inter-high race under the impossible heat just for a reunion.

Also the season when Hayato decides to give birth to their very first kid.

Running in full speed while lost mostly to adrenaline and anxiety is by far the worst he should do under the scalding summer sun. But he has to, fuck those buses who refuses to go because their engine stopped –why aren't there any fucking replacement is beyond him. The hospital is in sight and he speeds up upon sighting it. Rushing through people, bumping them here and there, he kicks down the automatic door, scaring the poor old lady in the front. There are commotions soon enough and two securities are approaching him swiftly, probably thinking he's trying to raid.

Ignoring them, he runs to the receptionist, nearly screaming his question of where the fuck is the birthing center in this goddamn hospital. Crude, he might be, but seeing the amount of perspiration he's gathered along his journey here has the nurse calmed down and directs him to the Eastern Wing. He thanks her roughly before he takes off to the direction, the two securities cease to give chase when the nurse explains to them.

Yasutomo disregard the warning comes from one of the patient to stop running in the hallway instead he fastens his steps and asks where Hayato is to the poor nurse in the birthing center. The nurse tries to answer, but his insistence scares the fuck out of her and if only Toudou isn't there to call his name, she might have had a panic attack.

Toudou Jinpachi; all his smugness and foolishness forgotten for a moment -sounds like a saint and Yasutomo literally jumps toward him, bellowing his name. The purple-eyed beauty shushed at his loud voice and grumbles a, "Still stupid as ever I see..." as he takes the bag thrown his way from the raven. "Hayato's inside, she's been there for five minutes, asking for you" chides Toudou, "...you're quite fast when Hayato needs you, Arakita"

His boss's blanched face suddenly pops out in his mind and Yasutomo scoffs bitterly. Half his office has wept manly tears when he shouted that Hayato is going to give birth to _their_ first child as his excuse. With reluctant blessing though, they let him off; completed with dramatic comments from each one of them as he departed through the main entrance in full velocity. It's still amazing to remember how they parted to give way, like the Red Sea.

"Don't worry, Arakita" comes another familiar voice. A tuft of blonde hair had his mind relaxed even for a bit as he drawls, "Fuku-chan" out of habit. Fukutomi nods at him, determined gaze on his eyes, "Hayato is strong!" which is voiced out louder than it should have. Yet it proves as encouragement and reassurance; as if the exclamation has strength on its own that will support Hayato through the ordeal. And yes indeed, his Hayato is far stronger than anyone else; she proved it back in the past by racing among men without as much as a sliver of fear. Beat them she did, riding far faster than any sprinter he knows.

With renewed vigor, he enters the room, ready for anything to be thrown at him-

"WHEN WE GET HOME AFTER THIS I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU, YASUTOMO!"

He visibly flinches back. His feet hesitates, fuck, he's actually shaking. Upon glancing back, he can see both Fuku-chan and Toudou cringe at how loud the usually calm Hayato has shouted. Toudou mouths him a 'Good Luck' and Fukutomi's face pales a shade lighter.

Then the door behind him closes. The sound reverberates as if announcing his doom.

The medical team inside the room is eyeing him with unspoken, "What took you so fucking long?" before they return to their task, attending to the temporarily silent Hayato. He swallows audibly at the state Hayato is in; disarrayed, eyes flashes in angry red, –like when she's in her demon mode, but this is not the thought he should be thinking right now- her fingers grabbed unmistakably tight at the bed sheet until her knuckles turn white. Okay...he's worried now.

He sort of brings his feet to walk toward her, hesitance dancing in his steps. When he arrives to her bedside, one of her hands immediately seeks his and he complies, allowing her to reach his right hand.

A mistake.

If a crab's pinch hurts and cuts, Hayato's grip instantly cuts off all of his blood circulation. The doctor warns him to use left hands if he's a rightie and trails off when he sends him a glare with his right hand captured between Hayato's strong fingers. The middle-aged man coughs to his fist to stifle his laugh before he apologizes politely.

Then comes the actual delivering process.

Which is painful, he understands through Hayato's moans and the grip on his hand as it grows tighter until his hands turns white and he really loses the sense from his fingertips down to his wrist where Hayato's fingers coiled around. Through the jumbles of doctors and nurses whispering encouragement, wiping sweats while holding Hayato down –or else she might roll out of the bed.

Incorrigible words stream out of Hayato's mouth in soft chants; which is weird in its own way as he usually is the one with the potty mouth between the two. Sometimes there's a snappy insults for him from those thick lips, cursing his private parts, his stupid seeds, everything just pours out freely from Hayato's mouth like water. It doesn't affect him whatsoever seeing that Hayato is currently experiencing the agonizing pain that would drive any sane man to blame anyone within sight.

During the process, he really loses the feel in his hand and has to touch Hayato gently so he could switch hand to grip. Hayato glares at him as if he just accidentally set Usako on fire and loosens her grip enough for him to pry himself free. He hastily replaces it with his left hand that Hayato grabs just as tight and his breath hitches at the pain. A few of his fingers are twisted. He doesn't need further examination to know from the way some just loll to the side limply.

One of the nurses makes the mistake to bring a glass of water –so the patient won't dehydrate, she reasons- and Hayato asks for it near the end. But exhaustion seems to drain her out of her energy and the glass nearly falls if not for the nurse to catch it and fall exaggeratingly to the floor.

He will laugh if his hand isn't screaming for release.

There're confused whispers when the child finally born. The doctor declares their kid's gender as male and takes it to his mother who's in the verge of sleepiness. Yasutomo pries his hand away from Hayato's loosening grip, groaning as he realizes that it's twisted as well.

"He's not crying..."

"What?"

"He should be crying or he couldn't breathe and-"

"Well, fucking do something then! You're the fucking expert here!" he yelled threateningly, ready to grab the doctor by his collar and throw him to the nearest wall.

The baby cries at the prospect of his father hurting someone.

Hayato laughs in hoarse voice, her head bobs with her laughter, "He recognizes his father's voice..."

Oh, he's a father now...

That sentence alone brings warmth from his chest to spread even to the tip of his toes. The child is still crying, high-pitched cry that will surely irritate him if it's not on this moment. The moment when he leaves a stage of his life and takes a nose-dive toward the next one with Hayato on tow. He looks at Hayato's tired but loving face and the redhead looks up at him as well, smiling gently. They seem to reach a conclusion; a deal between the privacy of their minds.

"Arakita Shinobu..." Hayato whispers, "...welcome to your messed up family"

 **Good Morning Ver. 3 –It's Still Dawn-**

Waking up to a baby's crying is not included in the list of favorite music to wake up to. But Shinobu has decided to have his morning routine early it seems and outright cries for attention at 4 a.m. in the morning. Hayato opens her eyes lazily, nudges Yasutomo with her feet in which the raven groans at. "Check on him, Yasutomo..." she says coarsely. She has, after all, takes care of him yesterday from morning to night, so in this godawful hour, she needs her sleep.

That means Yasutomo has to deal with their baby.

There's a string of curses that slips out of Yasutomo's mouth, but he follows her plea and sits up, dragging his sleepy form out from the bed to check on the cradle they set by the big window where Shinobu sleeps in. She watches as Yasutomo croons at the baby gently, rubbing his eyes as he asks whether he's hungry or need to take a piss or whatever would keep a baby up at night.

Shinobu lets out a confused whine when Yasutomo growls in frustration. Well, babies couldn't talk for their wants, right? Hayato holds off her giggle when Yasutomo snaps his head toward her and clicks his tongue in disdain. From her point of view, she couldn't quite see what Yasutomo does, but she suspects he's checking the bed for wet spot and the butt for poo. When nothing of such were found, he puts Shinobu down and shuffles back to bed. A hand shakes her body, "Oi, I think he's hungry" the raven whispers.

She sits up groggily but alert and tries to stand. Yasutomo holds her though, pushes at her gently until she's comfortable against the headboard sitting up. He strides to the cradle, picking up Shinobu and puts it gently as he would to a fragile glass vase on her arms. "There" he exclaims, "...when you're finished, just put him between us, I don't move that much" and with a soft plop he's back on his side of the bed, pulling at the blanket to cover himself.

Mouthing a, "Thanks, Yasutomo", Hayato proceeds to feed her sniffling baby. She keeps watch with droopy eyes as Shinobu suckles on her breast, humming happily as he tastes her milk. Just like Juichi had said about how strong their baby is, Shinobu is indeed, strong, greedily sucks for more milk to satiate his hunger.

"Does it feel nice?"

Yasutomo's narrow eyes are watching both of them. Feeling giddy, she nudges him gently, "Aww...is someone jealous?" which he scowls at. Hayato shifts the small baby in her arms slightly, "It doesn't feel like this when you did it of course," she toothily grins, "...want to take the vacant spot?" she winks teasingly.

"I might if you don't shut the fuck up"

"Language, Yasutomo!"

"Tch!"

It takes Shinobu a few minutes to drink himself to fullness before he releases tiny coughs. Hayato pulls him to rest his chin on her shoulder and taps his back a few times until he lets out a satisfying burp. He wriggles a bit, blinks at his mother and finally falls asleep, contented. Putting the small child on the space between her and Yasutomo, she pats his chest for good measure and glances toward the raven who obviously has been keeping watch instead of sleeping like he should. The dark orbs of his eyes glisten with tender affection that he usually conceals under his razor sharp gaze.

"Wanna fuck?" she asks mischievously.

The face he makes should've been captured in her phone camera –and be used as wallpaper. He splutters about incoherent things before he shakes his head and buries his crimson face on the pillow, muttering, "I fucking hate you..." to the pillow. Hayato laughs heartily, cards her fingers between his black locks and murmurs that he should've shut up and accepted her offer. He groans; his visible ear reddens to the point that it resembles a boiled crab shell.

After a pregnant pause in which Hayato slides back to her pillow, plops her head to the soft plush, she hears a low, barely audible whisper from Yasutomo. She looks at him and finds his eyes stare straight at her. His lips open,

"Okay..."

She jumps him the next minute.

(And he smacks her on the head because Shinobu cries after that)

 **I'll be honest, that birthing part is something inspired by a certain Gintama fic from a certain author. I really love how stupid and how amazingly in character everyone in that fic during that event. And, yeah, it's only a few more until the end, I guess…maybe the next one is the last one *** **shrugs**

 **Anyhow, see you next chapter~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Evening Ver. 2 -Death-**

When the vet announces that Hayato has to put down Usakicchi, she deflates visibly. The rabbit's been loyal to her for more than 10 years and Usako is still a child. Well, if a 5 year old in rabbit year is-. Nevermind. Yasutomo doesn't understand how rabbit's work.

Anyway, yes, the vet has declared that Usakicchi apparently has lived enough and she'll be better off to be put down than to keep living with her illness.

Shinobu asks him what put down means and he doesn't say anything.

Usakicchi has been a good companion for their son. Along with Kuro and Usako, they keep Shinobu busy when he's cooking dinner. They keep watch on him and alert both he and Hayato if any possible danger is near the boy. The dark-haired boy loves them to death. He smothered them with hugs and although he's quite reserved, he never hesitates to give them a kiss at each top of their heads.

Seeing the deep blue of his son's eyes –too similar to Hayato's- asking for answer has him giving up. Hayato is still talking with the vet, possibilities pouring out of her lips, anything that could save poor Usakicchi aside from death. And he's here, responsible to explain the concept of death to their son. He picks up Shinobu so the boy could see the brown rabbit on the examination table, wheezing heavily.

"Shi-chan..." he begins, "...to put down Usakicchi is to put her to sleep"

"She won't wake up anymore, right?"

He's surprised that Shinobu knows, "Yes, she won't...but she'll be happy"

Shinobu's blue eyes stare up at his own, unblinking, not even the slightest sorrow is there, "Happier than she is now?" he speaks, his small fist playing with the edge of his hair. Yasutomo nods, "Happier than she is now" he confirms. There's a comfortable silence between them; discussing the value of a living creature has him thinking of far greater power at work. His son's quick understanding not only bemuses him but also alleviates his worry.

He looks at Hayato who has accepted the decision and bows to the vet, asking for his good work to end Usakicchi's life.

How small the rabbit is, yet how big she has become in their life.

After letting Shinobu down –and as the boy waddles to his mother's side asking to be picked up- Yasutomo bows deeply toward the small breathing ball of fur. A simple thank you won't be enough for the rabbit; for what she has done is worthy of more. She kept Hayato from breaking before he intervened and picked the redhead up. She was Hayato's redemption for her guilt; her conscience in physical form.

They watch in silence as the vet starts the procedure, bringing out all the necessary equipment –which is only a small syringe. Hayato closes her eyes, her lips mutter a soundless pray - one that he doesn't dare to listen to. Shinobu also closes his eyes, mimicking his mother. But he opens them later, deep blue eyes staring unblinkingly toward the ebbing life.

With a quiet, final exhales, Usakicchi sleeps.

 **Good Day Ver. 4 -Admiration-**

If Hayato could name what emotion's playing in Shinobu's face, she'd say admiration and adoration. Her son is staring up the imposing form of her former captain who in return stares back down at him.

Shinobu's looks resemble his father so much saves from the pair of doe eyes he obviously inherits from her. He has thin limbs and legs. Baby fats have left him even when he's still a child of six years old. Juichi seems amused by his appearance. When the two first met, Shinobu had exclaimed –with a look that borderlines veneration- of how strong Juichi looked. And of course the blonde instantly likes the boy.

"He's Fuku-chan" Yasutomo said when Shinobu asked. And though the nickname should've sounded cute, the child had excitedly complimented how powerful it sounded despite the suffix. Yasutomo laughed for three whole minutes after his son said that and Juichi had given him a disapproving look.

Juichi tells him stories about their past; stories when they were on each of their bikes, with future and options spread in front of them; wide and bright. When they rode together, trained their body and mind, exceeded their limitations. Tales of when overcoming their fear is a struggle they have to conquer and of formidable enemies they met and defeated. But he also tells the little child of their loses. Their crushing sorrows when their foe won the battle. Juichi tells him of getting back up to their feet and moved forward, despite their misery.

"Dad, can I ride a bike just like you and mom?" Shinobu asks timidly when Juichi has gone home. Hayato pauses, smiles, and kisses him in the forehead, replying that sure you can. Yasutomo looks prouder than she thought he would. Perhaps Juichi's love for bike had rubbed off on him. Or perhaps the stories of their past had ignited the old passion embedded deep within his very soul. He ruffles his son's head and promises to teach him all about road-racing once he could remove the training wheel off of his bike.

Shinobu's smile is so bright as he pulls both of them to reach home quicker so he can try the bike without his training wheel sooner.

The next day comes with the boy racing downhill, shouting babble of nonsense with Yasutomo close behind him on his old teal Bianchi trying to comfort him, Hayato giggles, taking off after them on her own freshly polished Cervello.

 **Good Night Ver. 3 –Stormy Night-**

Soft footsteps pad through the hallway right in front of their room.

One of the dark orbs opens, followed by a slight rustle of cover.

Yasutomo sometimes curses his wonderfully beastly hearing for it throws him constantly to sleepless night. He wakes up to even the slightest sound no matter how dead tired he is. Perhaps it's a gift? Then again, after waking up to Hayato's loud snoring during one of those days, it's pretty much far from the definition of a blessing.

This night is no different. However soft, however muffled, there're definitely footsteps right outside their room. Then it stops. He sighs, knowing that it could be burglar or Yuuto trying to stay over when they sort of forget their key inside their apartment and is hesitating to knock on his and Hayato's bedroom for permission.

Their door opens and he's alert.

Yuuto always knocks, they are polite like that –something that Hayato never does.

He turns to the door –thankfully, Hayato is the one near the wall so no obstruction- and watches as Shinobu tip-toes inside, carrying Usako in his arms. He looks pale under the small stream of moon ray from their slightly opened window. Something is definitely wrong even though he doesn't know exactly. Shinobu shuffles toward their bed, flinching when Hayato shifts in her sleep, groaning something about foods.

When his son is merely inches from their bed he flips the table lamp, casting warm sepia glow to the room. Shinobu yelps at the sudden light and nearly escapes back the door if it's not for his strong hands pulling at his pajamas. The boy turns his head away, unwilling to show his face to him.

"If you have a fu-nightmare you should've said so…" he assumes, Shinobu shakes his head, Usako squeaks softly.

"Then, what-"

BOOM

Shinobu stiffens, a small peep of squeal slipping between his lips. The bunny on his hand also cries in protest from the sudden tighter grip he gets. Yasutomo sighs before he stands and picks up his son before plopping him gently to the middle, right beside the snoring Hayato –who wouldn't wake up even when a nuclear bomb went off. Shinobu doesn't say anything, merely stares at him gratefully, loosing Usako from his confinement. The bunny sniffs curiously at his new bed and squeaks in approval as the fluff ball settles himself comfortably in the small space between Hayato and Shinobu.

He takes his spot, tapping his son's chest a few times as if to comfort (who is he kidding, he's trying to be a good father after all…) him. It takes Shinobu two minutes before he falls asleep, completely contented with having both his parents around him. And another ten minutes before Yasutomo could be comfortable enough to doze off.

 **Okay, yeah, that's it.**

 **Yes, that's all. I don't have any snippets anymore. This is the end of the series. I might or might not make more –probably not, since, yeah…- but this is the last one. I'm quite happy with this though so…ahahaha…**

 **Well, see you somewhere in a new fic (?)**

 **p.s. : it might be in another gender bender story~ probably, maybe, there's a possibility, most likely.**

 **p.s.p.s: It would be a genderbend fic…**


End file.
